Scourge's Queen
by Kestrelmoon
Summary: Oh Firestar, didn't you know? My heart is with ThunderClan, as it always will be. My heart is with you. But now everything is falling, and I don't think I can keep up anymore. Just give me a sign, anything to keep me going. And to remember that you're still there, it doesn't feel like it anymore.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so wildfire210 came up with the idea, I just wanted to rewrite it. Because I thought it was a really good idea.**

Sandstorm slipped through the trees, the moon was full above in Silverpelt. About this time many, many, moons ago the four clans would have been gathering at Fourtrees to share news. How she missed those days! Now to even visit the Moonstone she had to go in secret.

As she finished slipping through what used to be WindClan's Moor she approached the cave enterance. Sandstorm quickly looked around to make sure no BloodClan cat had followed her, and gently padded in. It was cool inside. Her ears twitched to hear water dribbling down the side of the cave. Her sand colored tail reached out to brush the side of the the cold stone. _What if StarClan is gone? There will be no hope left. _She decided.

She quickly pressed her wet nose to the suface and fell into a deep sleep.

Sandstorm awoke in StarClan. She yowled with joy. "StarClan you're still here!" The bushes rustled and she spotted a patch of orange fur. _Fire. _The orange leader stepped out and raced over to his mate. The two nuzzled each other purring.

"I've missed you, Sandstorm." Purred Firestar. "Things aren't the same without you."

"Oh Firestar! What am I supposed to do? Scourge expects me to bare his kits!"

Firestar's eyes filled with sadness as he whispered to her. "Sometimes Sandstorm, there are sacrfices we must make."

She took a step back, dumbfounded. "Do you realize what you're asking me to do?" She shrieked. But Firestar only repeated what he had send before and StarClan dissapeared.

**I really hope you guys like this! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't know how I feel about this chapter. R&R!**

Sandstorm awoke with shock. Wet dribbles of sweat covered her beautiful pelt. She quickly sat up and licked it clean. Scourge would be suspicious if he saw her like that. Sandstorm sighed. Why did StarClan choose her to do such an awful thing? She closed her green eyes and left the tears flow.

Enough. Sandstorm wiped her sandy colored paw across her face and began the journey back. She had to get back by Sunhigh, or Scourge would suspect something.

The trek back was long and hard. By the time she got back Bone was awake. He stared at her hard. "What do you think you're doing?" She whipped around and hissed at him. "My mate is dead, and my clan was overthrown by vicious BloodClan scum! And you say I can't take a walk?" Bone growled and flattened his ears. But before they could hurt each other Scourge padded in. His eyes were cool and he looked from his mate to his second-in-command. "Bone? Don't you have something to be doing?" Bone looked terrified, and he nodded. "Yes, Scourge." Then Scourge turned to her. The tom was quite small, only a little bit bigger than herself. "Can I ask you where you've been?" His voice was slow and calm but his tail twitched in anger. "I'm sorry Scourge, I was taking a walk." She hoped her voice was convincing enough. Scrouge nodded and began padding back to his den. Now was her chance! Please, forgive me Firestar, she thought. "Uh, excuse me, Scourge?" "Yes?" He turned around a little surprised. She purred and brushed up against him. "I think I'll share a nest with you from now on." She nuzzled her head against his shoulder and licked his cheek. He couldn't hide his shock. And Sandstorm couldn't help it, she tilted her head. "Is something wrong?" She was a great actress. Her voice wavered at a worried level and her eyes brimmed with surprise. Scourge shook his head. "No, none at all. Now if you excuse me, I have work to do." He padded away his tail twitching happily into the darkness.

That night was awful! Scourge smelt like wet rat and blood. And he tossed and turned all night. She kind of felt bad for him. He just wanted someone to love. But why her?


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow thank you so much for all the awesome comments! Please no flames. If you don't like my story keep it to yourself, please.**

Sandstorm walked through the forest, Scourge at her side. The sun had set below the trees and birds began flying back to their nests. Scourge turned and looked at her, love in his fierce eyes. "Sandstorm?"

"What?" She meowed quietly.

"I know you never wanted to be my mate but, I just want you to know I will always be there for you, and the kits."

She blinked softly. Her leafy eyes surprised. "Thank you." She murmured, nuzzling him. _I must do this. I must do this. I must do this. _

Then they carried on down the wooded area his tail swishing calmly. Suddenly Sandstorm felt her belly lurch and she toppled over. The last thing she saw was Scourge standing wide eyed over her. Saying something she couldn't hear.

Sandstorm awoke with a fluffy, smoky she-cat sitting over her. "StarClan?" She murmured.

"No dear, it's me Cinderpelt."

"Cinderpelt?!" She tried to jump up and nuzzle her friend, but heard tiny squeaks of protest beside her.

"Your kits were born when you were sleeping." Murmured the wise Medicine Cat.

Sandstorm's eyes widened. "How is that possible?" Shock edged her soft feathery voice.

The Medicine Cat leaned down and whispered. "StarClan."

Just at that moment Scourge padded in, his chest was puffed out proudly and he held his head high. "How is Sandstorm, Cinderpelt?"

"Very well, Scourge." The she-cat dipped her dark gray head.

_Wasn't she scared of him? Good thing he didn't hear what she had to say about the kits being born when I was asleep!_

Ever since BloodClan had taken over the clans, StarClan had been strictly forbidden. Anything that had to do with them had been destroyed. Except the Moonstone. They had not succeeded in destroying, for the rock was too thick.

While she had been thinking, Scourge had settled down beside her. He had said something but she wasn't listening. "What?"

"I said: What shall we name them?"

**Please post what you think in the reviews! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my GAWD! 14 comments? I think I'm gonna cry! Thank you TONS guys! Btw, I will possibly be changing my FanFic pen name. Just a heads up. Look up my profile for a bit more info.**

Sandstorm rested her tail gently across her paws. Her kits ruffled around in the clearing. A few BloodClan cats watched on with amused eyes. And Scourge sat next to her. There were three: Raven, a large black and white tomcat with green eyes. Nettle, a light brown-gray and white she-cat with green eyes. And Wolf: A gray and white tom with blue eyes. They were all so wonderful. And they would make good cats for BloodClan, Scourge agreed. They resembled both of them remarkably.

Suddenly, the wind ruffled her fur and she stood up alert. Small raindrops began to dampen her pelt. "Kits!" She yowled. "Inside. Now." Little Nettle looked up at her surprised and scampered over to her, almost falling over. "Mama." She mewled. "I'm scared!" Sandstorm looked down on her surprised. And picked her up by the scruff. Purring as she padded into their den. Raven and Wolf were already inside. She set her daughter down by Raven and Wolf and licked all three of them furiously. "Hush. We're safe now. It's just a storm." She turned around and looked out of their small den. Cats were scurrying in various dens all over. She couldn't help but worry, as clouds darkened the sky. _What was going to happen?_


	5. Chapter 5

The sky shrieked above their heads as Sandstorm curled around her kits. Tiny Nettle cried out, and Sandstorm shushed her. "Quiet. Nothing will hurt you as long as I am here." Raven put his patched paw on his sister's back. "Don't worry Nettle." He said to his wide eyed sister. "Me and Wolf and Mamma will protect you!" Nettle purred, Wolf nodded enthusiastically. Sandstorm watched her kit heavy hearted. _Raven didn't say anything about Scourge._

The next day was better. The sun sparkled down on the pelts of her kits as they played out in the sun. Scourge came over and sat next to her. She knew what she had to do.

"Scourge?" She turned to look at him, her leafy green eyes sparkled.

"What Sandstorm?" He said softly, as if she would startle.

"I want you to take care of the kits for today." Her eyes gleamed, watching his reaction.

Immediately Scourge turned to her, his eyes blazed with an unidentified fury. "No Sandstorm, your kits are not my problem."

She stood up, raising her haunches. The soft fur on her tail bristled like a thousand tiny thorns and she snarled like she had never before. "Those kits that you call a problem just happen to be yours, too. You bring them upon me and expect me to do everything!"

Scourge watched her, then stood up. The cats sitting in the clearing watched them surprised. _No one had ever dared to challenge Scourge. _Raven, Wolf, and Nettle watched their mother and father, too. Shock embedded deep into their eyes. Wolf got up from beside his sister and padded over to her.

"Mama?" He said quietly.

Scourge whipped around and hissed right in the tiny kit's face. "Get away or I'll rip all the skin off your tiny face!"

Disgust filled Sandstorm and she raked her claws across the black tom's face. "I hate you! Me and MY kits are leaving and we're never coming back!" She stopped and looked into the depth of his cold heart and whispered. "And if you ever try to harm one of my kits again, I will personally rip all the skin off your tiny face."

Not looking back she felt her heart drop to her paws and she and her kits padded out of their old home, and into the forest. And as the sky seemed to fall around her, her whole world fell apart.


	6. Chapter 6

**Please review! :)**

Sandstorm slipped into the cold depths of the forest. Wolf looking back occasionally. " Mama?" He whined. "I'm hungry!"

Sandstorm sighed. _Would this be their life from now on? Hungry and always on the move? Oh well. As long as her kits were still here she had a reason to live. _

The sun started to dip behind the gray mountains and Sandstorm's fur bristled. "C'mon!" She said in a hushed voice to Nettle who was hanging behind. "It's getting colder as night draws near. We must find a place to stay." Raven nudged his sister and turned his head up in surprise. "She's so cold, Mama!" Sandstorm turned around at once. "Nettle, sweetie just a bit farther and you can go to sleep, and be warm."

Nettle nodded with dreary eyes. But after a while she collapsed in the darkness. Sandstorm turned around in an instant, fear coating her eyes, she pressed her nose into her daughter's fur. Cold and lifeless. "No!" Sandstorm gasped and turned up to StarClan, Raven and Wolf staring at their dead sister in fear.

"How could you do this to me?" She shrieked. "I t-try so hard. And one of the only things keeping me going dies!" Her mossy green eyes dripped with tears.

Wolf and Raven stared at their Mother. "I'm cold!" Squeaked Raven.

"So am I." Murmured Wolf almost to himself, knowing his mother was in pain.

She wiped her tears away with her paws and looked to her two living kits. "Just let me bury Nettle." And she began digging in the dirt. Her sandy colored paws coated with muck. Finally she finished and turned away from the grave, grief in her heart. "Let's go."

...

Sandstorm, Wolf, and Raven finally found a pile of old Twoleg logs. Inside was a hole big enough for a few cats to be warm. Cautiously Sandstorm sniffed the logs. Sensing it was safe she climbed in and scooted over a bit so her kits could join her. They climbed in and fell asleep together.

The next morning Sandstorm awoke to something rustling in the bushes. She stood up and climbed out of the makeshift den calmly, and stood in front of her sleeping kits, her fur bristling. And out from the bushes came a large gray tomcat, his pale green eyes curious.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everybody, Kestrel here! :) I just want to say thank you to all my awesome reviewers! You make my day brighter! Here's a link to my forum: myforums/Kestrelmoon/4492067/ And don't forget to take the poll of my profile. Enjoy!**

The tomcat watched her take a step back. And he took one back as well. "I'm sorry." He dipped his gray head gently. "My name is Broken."

As she stared into his calm green eyes she felt safe. "I am Sandstorm."

"Then you're one of those forest cats. I'm am descended from one."

"Really?" She said surprise in her eyes.

"Wait." Said Broken. "Aren't you Scourge's mate?"

"No." She hissed, her ears flat. "I thought he loved me, I was wrong. And now my youngest kit has died and I don't think my other two will live!"

Broken looked at her sadly, but she didn't need his sympathy. "I don't need your sympathy! Why are you here anyway?"

The tom watched her, unaffected by her harsh words. "I will stay here and help you."

Sandstorm scowled, but she needed the help. "Fine! But you sleep outside!" The tom nodded, sat down, and sighed. And Sandstorm climbed back into the makeshift den to Wolf and Raven.

That night, Broken was still there. And she couldn't help but feel sorry for what she had said. "You can sleep inside the den." She sighed softly watching his eyes, feeling a bit like she was in a trance.

_What was that feeling...? She hadn't felt it since...Firestar. Oh no!_ _She couldn't possibly having feelings for...a rouge? _

The next morning Wolf and Raven played around in the long grass, Broken watched them with amused eyes. And Sandstorm felt so confused. Raven looked at his mother with mossy green eyes. "Momma is this our new home now?"

"For now dear, for now."

**Sorry not my best chapter. Tell me how I did! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Remember to R&R! The link to my forums are in the last chapter, you should check em' out. Don't forget to try my poll. It'll only take you like five seconds...**

The next few moons were very dull, but Sandstorm proudly watched Wolf and Raven grow up to strong young toms. Wolf was very happy around Broken and grew to trust him, but Raven followed his mother and Broken around, still unsure whether to trust the strange tom.

One early leaf-fall morning Broken and Sandstorm sat alone for one of the first times, Wolf with a she-cat he'd met earlier that moon, and Raven was with them. They sat by a stream that trickled through a lighter part of the forest, the ground was covered with crisp autumn leaves.

Sandstorm's glittered as she watched Broken softly, one of his gray paws swatting at a falling leaf. Broken turned and met her gaze, his eyes sharp. "Is something wrong?" He murmured, his muzzle close to her ear. Sandstorm looked away, feeling her cheeks grown warm. "I'm going to have kits again, Broken."

**Short chapter, huh? Didn't see that coming did ya, of course you did...Oh well I suppose it's pretty good though. Tell me what you think. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

_Sandstorm crept along the bank of what used to be RiverClan's. The wind blew her fur this way and that, and she shivered in her her wet pelt as the rain began to drip. Broken, and her kits were close behind her. She couldn't believe what she'd just heard._

**_Flashback:_**

Scourge was sitting in the center of his camp, Bone at his side. A sleek red furred she-cat approached him, her eyes deadly.

"Scourge." She dipped her pointy head.

"Hello, Ghost." Scourge dipped his head as well. Unaware that Sandstorm and his kits were hiding in the shadows.

"I have news that might interest you, master." Her frozen green eyes were almost flirty.

Scourge's eyes gazed over her, enjoying the attention. "Well go on."

"I have found where Sandstorm is, she is with kits again, a gray tom by the name of Broken her mate."

Sandstorm's heart had screamed, how could she have known? And why did Scourge even care anymore? He was obviously mooning over this she-cat. There was one answer.

Revenge.

Scourge's eyes were eery with pleasure as he purred silkily. "Kill them, all of them."


	10. Chapter 10

As the rain beated down on them, Sandstorm looked around frantically. Her pale orange belly hung, heavy with unborn kits. Soon enough Wolf and Raven were at her sides, the weight of the two now fully grown toms kept her up.

"Oh StarClan!" She wailed. Her face muddy and salty with tears.  
Broken darted over to his mate's side, curving his neck around hers. And at once she was silent "Hush." He murmured softly into her feathery ears. "If you are loud they will hear us, we must go quickly. The pale gray tom whipped around as a twig snapped, his fur bristled up. Imeadiatly he flattened his fur when a friendly cream face poked through the bushes.  
"Broken..." Sighed the she-cat.  
"Willow." He sighed, as Wolf greeted his mate. And Raven watched on with envy. "We have to leave, or BloodClan will kill us."  
Sandstorm buried her nose in the handsome tom's fur. It smelt like fresh rain, and she sighed enjoying it. "Where will we go, Broken?" She sighed hopelessly.  
Raven stepped in, flashing a smug glance at Broken and his brother. "I'll protect you mom, no matter who gets in my way."  
Sandstorm growled frustrated, and flattened her ears. "Now is absolutely not the time, Raven!"  
The black and white tom started to say something but stopped and turned tail, disappearing into the trees.  
"Oh no..."

They found him a little while later, where the willow trees dipped down around him, mourning. His throat had been slit, and fresh pools of scarlet dotted his pelt. He didn't not go willingly, that was certain. Sandstorm cried out in shock and slid down to her knees, burying her nose into her dead kit's patched fur.  
"Raven, I'm so, so, sorry." She wailed. "I never ment for this to happen to you."  
His green eyes were open, glazed with a terror she had never seen before. Wolf and Broken were at her sides in an instant, as she began to slowly dig a hole in the ground wet from the rain.  
"Mother, please..." Wolf pleaded. "Stop. Raven is already gone."  
"No!" She snarled, her tail lashing. "I will not have him eaten by the birds! You may not have loved him, but I do!"  
Broken met her gaze, his eyes stern. "I loved Raven like my own kit, but Wolf is right. We must go, now."  
When Sandstom did not listen her grabbed her scruff in his mouth and carried her like a helpless kit. Willow watched on worriedly from Wolf's side.  
When Sandstorm let out a wail of sheer pain, Broken set her back down gently. "What's wrong?" He asked frantically.

**You know what that means...I need kit names! Post them in the reviews and thanks for reading! **


	11. Chapter 11

**3,222 views? 23 follows? You guys are amazing! Thanks SO much and keep reviewing!**

The rain had stopped, and Sandstorm lovingly looked down at four tiny kits resting in the nook of her pale orange belly. The loss of her second kit still heavy in her heart. But she was happy, she had four tiny kits and Willow, Wolf's mate had more on the way. How would they escape BloodClan with so many kits? It would be hard, but Broken had insisted that they would try.

The first kit was a dark beautiful gray she-cat, with frozen blue eyes, you could stare into them and understand exactly what she was thinking.

"Twilight for this one." Sandstorm purred and looked up at Broken, who was gazing down on his kits.

He nodded and licked her head, and then the kit's, who willingly licked his nose back.

The next kit was a light ginger with beautiful forest green eyes, a she-cat as well. "Nettle." Whispered Sandstorm, remembering the first kit she'd lost.

Broken was silent as she looked up at him again.

Another kit, a pitch black she-cat with light blue eyes. Batted at Broken, squealing in protest as her gently put her back at Sandstorm's belly. "She's wild, I'll name her Storm."

Then finally, the last was a tiny tortoiseshell she-cat with soft amber eyes. "Sage." Mewed Sandstorm admiring all of her kits.

"Twilight, Nettle, Storm, and Sage." Finished Broken, admiring all the tiny lives he'd fathered.

Willow and Wolf were out hunting, they'd all be leaving soon. And it's best to not be hungry when you're traveling.

A strange noise and a flash of red caught the couple's attention. Broken's fur bristled and he stepped protectively in front of his mate and kits.

"Who's there?" He yowled.

And with a chirp the flash of red was there again, landing gracefully at the edge of the clearing. Broken's fur flattened and he turned away. It was just a Cardinal. Suddenly, there was another rustle in the woods and a glossy red she-cat slid out. Her tail lashing she leaped on top of the bird, holding it down and slitting its throat with her freakishly long claws. The body fell limp and she raised her head to focus on the tiny helpless kits across the way. Her eyes gleaming in pleasure.

"Hello there, Sandstorm." She said the words in disgust. "My name is Ghost."

**Alright, thanks for reading. I have a few things to talk about before you go.  
-Petalwish and I are coming out with a joint story mostly likely next month. It will be about Warrior Wolves! So look out for that soon! :D  
-Please take my poll on my profile. I'm thinking this story will be done by the end of this year so I need another idea for a story! I was thinking a parody, but don't forget to take it!  
-Please join my Warrior Wolves forum! Check it out here:  
myforums/Kestrelmoon/4492067/  
Alright, that's all for now. Thanks and have a good day/night, bye! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright, I'm thinking about ending this story pretty soon and making another one about the lives of Broken and Sandstorm's kits. I also wanted to write a warriors parody... Either way I think I'll get to the both of them eventually. Thanks for reading!**

Broken hissed raising his haunches and curling his lip up in a snarl. "Get away!"

Ghost just smiled. "Oh don't worry, I'll kill you all quickly. It will only hurt for a second. Then you can go send fake prophecies and omens to cats in that little StarClan or yours. It's a win, win!"

At this even Sandstorm stood up, stalking over to Ghost her pale orange tail lashing. Narrowing her eyes she stood up tall, towering over the coward. "Now you listen here!" She hissed.

"Sandstorm..." Broken urged. "I don't think you should get involved with this. It's not safe!"

"I can do what I like!" (A/N: There's that Sandstorm we've all be waiting for!)

"Well good for you, Sandstorm!" Ghost chided.

Storm poked her head out of the nest and growled cutely, flashing Ghost poiny teeth.

"How sweet, it will be too bad when she sees her own parents die right in front if her!" Ghost curled her lip up in a snarl.

Sandstorm hissed and lunged at the sleek red she-cat. She tumbled over, falling flat onto her face. The dirt filled her lungs. Ghost was gone... She looked up surprised to see Wolf on the ground, Ghost at his paws. Coughing she darted over to her son's side. only to have Broken pull her away.

"I'm not a kit!" She spat coldly.

"I know." He replied calmly.

Shrugging him off she padded over to her kits, they looked up at her wide eyed.

"Mama?" Squeaked the tiniest, Sage.

"Yes?" Sandstorm murmured, curling around them.

"Who is that cat hurting Wolf?" Cried Nettle, her voice ringing over her younger sister's.

_Perfect! How am I suppose to tell four kits that there's a trained assassin that wants to kill them? There's only one answer: you don't. _

"That she-cat just wants to steal our food." She explained.

"Oh." Nettle meowed, looking cross. "Well, Wolf will teach her a lesson. Look! Here comes Willow."

Sandstorm looked up, upset that someone could creep up on her and her kits without her knowing.

Willow crept in from the shadows, her belly weighing her down. "Wolf!" She yowled and raced over to her mate's side.

"No Willow." He said, pushing her to the side as Ghost lunged. The sleek red she-cat landed in between the two mates, and turned toward Willow. Who was staring helplessly at Wolf. Her claws flexed and she prepared to lash out. But Wolf blocked her way, his face welling up with scarlet as she raked her black class across his face. Her green eyes glinting.

Broken leaped at her, in mid-air the stealth BloodClan she-cat slammed him to the ground. Her claws digging into his neck. Blood began pooling around him.

All four kits wailed, and Sandstorm stared at her mate in horror. "Broken!"

**CLIFFE! :D Hope you guys enjoyed it! I can't wait to write the next chapter. :)**


End file.
